


Stray Back to Me

by Yulyeong



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulyeong/pseuds/Yulyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek Gods and fathers, Titans and wars. Words that Luke has come to despise, yet the very things that he brought on with his betrayal. Words that make the distance between him and Percy Jackson feel like an uncrossable ocean, one that Luke thinks Percy could swim if he wanted to. But Percy, the strong willed boy that he is, won’t cross that ocean, won’t betray his father or the other gods, and won’t join Luke. Luke knows his attempts are futile, have been since the beginning, yet he can’t stop himself from contacting the boy and trying, time after time. If Percy won’t swim the ocean, then Luke will drown trying, even if it ends with Percy betraying him. Yet, little does Luke know, that Percy would never betray him, and even if he is with the titans, Percy still loves Luke. Even if their time together is limited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Back to Me

The day he chose the titans, Luke was confident. He thought that the world would be his, he could have his revenge on his father, revenge not just for him but for the rest of the disregarded demigods in the world, and his friends would stand beside him. He didn’t think that Annabeth would deny him; since she was the closest thing to a sister he’s ever had in his life. He didn’t think Thalia would oppose him when she was brought back to her human form, and he certainly didn’t think that he’d have his heart ripped out by a twelve year old boy. Of course, said boy is now fifteen, nearly sixteen, which haunts Luke's conscious every waking hour. He knew that had he not left he could be back at camp, ignoring the hole in his chest from the absence of his father, training with Percy. He could be lying next to the Sea Prince, at the edge of the lake, relaxing. He could be holding the boy in his arms, kissing him softly, showing Percy exactly how he feels. Yet what Luke did had to be done, and though he regrets many things, the pain he sees in Percy's eyes every time they meet each other, with or without Kronos, kills him. It's the one thing he regrets the most. 

"Come now, Castellan. What is so special about the boy?" Kronos's voice echoes in his mind as he stares at the army assembling in front of him; demigods, monsters and titans mixed together. Luke is powerless to stop it, trapped in his own body, unable to lift a finger or voice a word against any of it, though Kronos knows he wouldn't bother even if he could. No, Kronos is in control now, just as he was promised, yet the demigod for whose body he possesses still won't shut up about the son of Poseidon. The demigods nearest to Kronos shoot him a look, eyebrows raised in curiosity, only able to hear his words and not their former leader’s.

“It’s none of your business” Luke hisses, hating how his voice echoes in his head but not out loud, drawing no attention towards them. Growling in frustration, he lashes out at Kronos’s essence before settling back down, his anger boiling readily with nowhere to go.

“It is when you fill our head full of thoughts of the boy.” Narrowing his eyes on the demigods, Kronos restrains from sneering at the bunch before turning away and heading back into the black strategy tent set up at the center of the army. “It is bothersome, annoying, and unneeded.”

Mentally rolling his eyes, Luke forces Kronos’s gaze towards the titan in the corner of the tent, scowling at Prometheus. “Well, deal with it.”

“Is there a way to make you stop?” Kronos asks, waving the curious titan away before collapsing into his chair, rubbing his forehead and gazing at the battle map, pawns placed all around the Empire State building. Great Gaea, he wished this was all over, the gods beneath his feet and the pesky demigods dealt with. 

“There might be.” Luke’s voice draws him back to reality. Blinking at the blurred strategies, Kronos draws himself back, feeling Luke’s body tremble without his permission. Luke shudders inwardly, feeling more and more of his and Kronos’s control over his body slip away. Soon his body won’t be able to hold the titan, and soon he’ll be gone. And Percy still hates him for his betrayal, thinks he betrayed him personally. 

“Well, don’t waste my time. What is it?” Kronos hisses, clenching his fists in anger. Weak body, weak boy, weak blood. A son of Hermes trying to hold him. If only he’d had a stronger demigod. “Maybe this Perseus Jackson would have been able to contain me better?” Kronos suggests, chuckling cruelly when Luke’s pain, followed closely by fury, burns his body.

Reigning his emotions in, Luke blinks mentally, trying to stop the sight before him, trying to stop seeing how Kronos plans to murder the one person who has ever really managed to touch his heart. “Let me see him one last time.”

“You will see him when he comes to battle” Kronos answers easily, leaning back in his chair and trailing his fingers against the cool blade of his scythe. “Really, Luke, I have better things to do than play games with you and amuse you. Percy Jackson will only be revolted when he sees my eyes and hears my voice.”

“Not if you let him see me, only me, this once” Luke begs, hating the shake in his voice as he clenches his eyes closed, still able to see through Kronos’s open eyes, since he literally cannot control.

“Only to let you rat out our plans to the boy? I think not.” Kronos tightens his hold on his scythe as Luke forces images of the boy through the years at him, as young as he was when he first showed up at Camp Half Blood chased by a Minotaur, the boy managing to disarm Luke in a swordfight, the boy chasing Luke to the top of the cliff in an attempt to both stop and save him. Growling in frustration, Kronos closes his eyes and presses the tip of his scythe to his temple, trying to block the images out. “Though, if it will ease your thoughts and you promise on the river Styx that you will not give the boy even the barest hint of our plan, I think a deal could be made.”

Luke’s answer comes without hesitation. “I promise.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moon shines high above the canopy, little of its light managing to make its way through the leaves, but enough to light the small clearing. Dew glistens on the blades of grass, untrampled except for the few paths where woodland animals made their quiet way through on their travels. The perfect place to rest for the night, small enough for privacy for one but close enough to the other clearing to be able to hear if anything goes wrong. 

Dropping his backpack to the damp ground, Percy groans and rubs his tired shoulders. Closing his tired eyes, he drops down next to his backpack, stretching his sore muscles while leaning back against his backpack. The calls of birds, scurrying of little animals and shifting of the leaves in the breeze takes over Percy’s sense, calming his raging mind as the scent of soft grass fills him. “Finally, a break from everything.” 

“Percy?” Annaebeth’s soft voice cuts through the sounds of the forest as her footsteps slip through the bushes separating her campsite from his, her arrival bringing along the scent of her fire and the burning of wood. She stares down at Percy curiously, her heart clenching at the lonely, exhausted set in his bones. “Are you still awake?”

“Yes” Percy hums, opening his eyes to gaze up at his best friend. He offers her a tentative smile, not willing to sacrifice her happiness for his weakness. He needs to be strong for her, needs to hold onto the feeling of leadership to ease her own doubts and worries. Clearing his throat, he pats the spot next to him, flinching at the cold feeling of the grass. “What’s up?”

“Are you ok?” She asks, smiling down at him and leaning back against the trunk of a tree, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she arches an eyebrow, not buying his smile. If there is one thing she’s learned through all of the years, it’s how to tell when Percy is truly faking it, and what he’s actually feeling. “It’s just that you’ve been acting different these last few days.

“I’m fine. Just need a little sleep” he answers, dropping the smile. Stretching his arms over his head, he glances at her, exhaustion inhabiting every bone in his body as he shimmies his body until he’s laying down, head against his backpack, using it as a pillow. His eyelids droop as he struggles to keep them open, to keep looking at her.

"Are you sure?" The daughter of Athena's eyebrows four row as she steps forward, kneeling beside him and pressing a Han to his forehead. The skin below her palm is cool, perfectly normal for a chilly outdoor night. "You aren't cold?"

"I promise I feel fine. Just... dealing with Nico these last few days, and all the preparations and training we've been doing, along with the nightmares, it's all wearing on me." A real smile slips onto his face as he watches her fuss over him, obviously concerned. Losing the struggle to keep his eyes open, he reaches a hand up and tucks a strand of lobed hair behind her ear. "Goodnight Annabeth."

“Alright. Get lots of sleep, then. This is probably the safest place that we’ll be at for a while.” Smiling to herself as Percy’s eyes fall shut and his body relaxes, Annabeth makes her way back to her campsite, five feet away, to her warm fire. She knows Percy will be fine. If something were seriously wrong, he would have told her. She trusts him that much, and knows that he trusts her more. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tracking the demigod down without Kronos’s help proves more difficult than Luke thought, but with the help of a son of Nemesis and a son of Hecate, he manages to follow a spell through shadow travel with a Hell Hound, coming out in a clearing in the middle of forest, bathed in the soft moonlight that filters through the leaves of the stretching branches overhead.

Sticking to the shadows, Luke glances to the side, into the other clearing, spotting the sleeping girl a few feet away. If he doesn’t want to wake her, he’ll have to keep himself and Percy in check. Sighing, he turns back to the one he appeared in front of, towards the black haired teenager. Stepping into the clearing, he makes his way towards the teenager, his heart clenching painfully, head throbbing softly at the force of holding Kronos, unaware and essentially blind in all senses, at the back of his mind. 

"Nice case of bed head, Perce" Luke whispers softly, kneeling down beside the boy and running a hand through the messy black hair. It slides like silk between his fingers, the boy to whom it belongs shivering pleasantly, making Luke smile. 

"Are you Kronos or Luke right now?" Percy mumbles, burying his face in his backpack, currently being used as a pillow, black hair sticking up in all different directions. The voice of the teen beside him has been haunting his every dream for an uncountably long time, ever since Luke betrayed him and even a little before then, only furthering to the frustration and agony weighing down on the son of Poseidon. 

Pain flashes through Luke as he stares down at the boy, drowsy but slowly waking up to peek over his shoulder at him. Luke offers him a tentative smile, holding his arms open to gesture at himself. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Percy raises his head, turning onto his back to stare up at the son of Hermes, eyes narrowed. He chews his bottom lip, heart stuttering painfully in his chest at the sight of the demigod in front of him, messy bronze hair and eyes a warm blue, the blue he remembers. "Luke" he decides, his whisper soft in the night as his stomach drops, a thought forming in his head. Sitting up, he runs a hand through his hair, pushing pesky strands off of his forehead before gazing at Luke through narrowed eyes. "If this is Morpheus's idea of a sick, twisted way to torture me in a dream, then you can tell him that it's working."

Luke's heart drops and he stares at Percy as anger and hatred cloud the boy's sea green eyes, turning them a sharp emerald. Holding his hands up, Luke leans forward, dropping to his knees beside Percy. "It's not. I'm here, Percy, really here." To prove his point, Luke takes Percy's hand, ignoring the struggles from the smaller boy as he raises it to press against his chest, right where his heart beats. Bare from armour, Percy's hand presses against Luke's white shirt, the pounding of his heart racing through Percy's fingertips. "Here."

Freezing, Percy’s eyes widen as his fingers press harder into the toned skin, unable to believe the soft thumping below his hand. Blinking, he leans in closer, wide green eyes peering hopefully, yet with a twinge of fear, into the clear blue eyes in front of him. “Luke? But… how? I thought Cronus…”

“Yeah, me to, kid, me to.” Laughing shakily, Luke gives Percy a soft smile, relief flooding him as the hatred slowly dims from the boy’s eyes, replaced with something Luke has never seen before. Peering at him, Luke chews his bottom lip and runs a hand through his hair, curious as to what the emotion is. “Cronus gave me some time with you.”

“Why? To break my spirit before he breaks my body?” Percy hisses, eyes narrowing warningly as he flattens his hand against Luke’s chest, pushing the teen back while pushing himself up at the same time. Glaring down at the surprised look on Luke’s face, Percy turns around, slipping towards the clearing where Annabeth set up camp, looking over his shoulder to throw a comment back at Luke. “That’s low, Castellan, even for you.”

Scrambling up, Luke ignores his flinch at the malicious tone that Percy uses, jerking forward and nearly tripping over the backpack on the ground while snatching the back of the retreating boy’s shirt. “No! Gods, Percy, no.” Tugging the boy back, Luke stumbles over the backpack, slipping an arm around Percy’s shoulders to hold him to his chest. Breathing in deep, Luke jolts in surprise when the scent of the ocean fills his senses, the black haired boy in his arms struggling and thrashing as humidity gathers. His heart drops and he tightens his hold on Percy, pressing his face into Percy’s shoulder. “To say goodbye.”

The words echo in Percy’s mind, stilling his escape attempts as he collapses back against Luke’s chest, replaying the words over and over. The raging ocean in his veins calms to a quitter, tranquil river, flowing slowly as he turns his head to look at Luke, begging him silently for the words not to be true, for this all to be Morpheus’s nightmare. “What if I don’t want to say goodbye?”

“Then we don’t have to say it yet” Luke assures him, slowly loosening his hold on the boy and stepping back. Looking down at the makeshift bed, Luke arches an eyebrow and slowly folds himself down cross-legged beside Percy’s backpack. “Come sit back down, Percy.”

With a sidelong stare at the treeline where, just past, Annabeth slumbers peacefully, Percy sighs. “How long until… until Cronus comes back?” His voice is as soft as the whisper of the leaves on the wind as he slowly steps towards Luke, sitting down in front of the boy. 

Luke watches him with a small, sad smile, eyes glistening with the pain of seeing Percy hesitate before coming near him. That hesitance is all his fault. If Luke would have just been content with what he had, with his friends and life without his father, then Percy would be curled against his side happily right now, probably back in the son of Poseidon’s cabin gaming out after a hard day of training. Just the mental image makes Luke’s heart constrict in his chest, painfully aware of his own mistakes. “A few hours.” 

The internal anguish in Luke’s eyes makes Percy flinch and look away, flushing in embarrassment at having seen the weakness. Clearing his throat, he reaches for his bag, unzipping it and pulling a granola bar out. “Why did you do it?”

“Because I was selfish.” The answer comes before Luke can stop it, clear and honest. Percy blinks at him and Luke chuckles softly, snatching the granola bar from his fingers and dropping it back into the bag. Leaning forward, he places his hands on Percy’s knees, arching an eyebrow sarcastically. “Any other questions you want to ask?”

Percy shakes his head, sighing softly and leaning towards the son of Hermes slightly, peering up at him under lowered lashes, eyes shining softly. “Can we pretend like none of this ever happened?”

Blinking in surprise, Luke leans back. “Sure.”

For the first time since Luke arrived a real smile lights up Percy’s face, relief flooding him. He crawls closer to the surprised demigod, ignoring the frozen boy in favor of curling up against Luke’s side. Cuddling up to the warm body, he shivers, trying in vain to hide the smile possessing his lips. “It’s kind of cold.”

Snapping out of his shock, Luke laughs fondly, running a hand through the dark hair that rests against his shoulder, messing it up further. Wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist, Luke leans back slowly, lowering them both to lie on the cold, soft grass, pulling Percy closer. “Yeah, genius, it is. Didn’t you travel with something warm?”

“Nope” Percy answers easily, leaning into Luke gratefully, trying to get as close as possible. Wiggling over, he nuzzles his head into Luke’s neck before wrapping an arm around the demigod’s waist, pressing against him. “Do you know what I think, Luke Castellan?”

“Not a clue, Jackson. Are you planning on blessing me with your knowledge, or do I have to guess?” Closing his eyes, Luke relaxes under the starry sky, trying to feel as at ease as Percy does. How can the boy just forget about everything he’s done, everyone he’s hurt, everything he’s said? How can Percy curl up against him as if none of it ever happened, as if all is forgiven? After everything, it doesn’t make sense.

“I think you are a jerk. You left me alone at Camp Half Blood, with no mentor, no trainer, and yet you expect me to be a worthy opponent” Percy mumbles, bringing his hand up to rest on Luke’s heart, to reassure himself of the beating there, the very human beating, and the hum of Luke’s answer. Frowning thoughtfully, Percy adds on softly, a grin slipping onto his lips, knowing just how to bug the older demigod. “Though, despite all of that, I can still beat you in a fight.”

“Oh, you really think so?” Luke murmurs, arching an eyebrow in amusement as he opens his eyes to see the stars above, running a hand absentmindedly through Percy’s hair. For a moment he forgets where he is, why he’s there, and focuses solely on the warm body pressing into his side, pretending that this is his life, what he gets to feel every night.

Feeling Luke relax beneath him, Percy laughs and runs his hand down Luke’s stomach and to his side, slipping a finger through his belt loop and tugging playfully. “I don’t think so, I know so. After all, I had the best trainer to start me off.” 

Luke’s cheeks flush softly and he tugs on the black strands between his fingers. “I think your sense of self-worth has been inflated. Who have you been hanging around with since I left?”

“The usual people.” Pulling his arms away from Luke, Percy props himself up on his elbows to look down at Luke, grinning cheekily. “Bad influences.”

“And I thought I taught you a few things before I left.” Luke muses, gazing up at the boy languidly. The hand that previously ran through Percy’s hair feels cold, the guarantee that the boy is real disappearing, leaving Luke feeling as if it is all a dream, one meant to shut him up.

“Well, I got your sword skills and your height. Does that count?” Leaning away, Percy slips into a sitting position at Luke’s side, leaning down to grin boldly at the demigod. “And maybe, just possibly, your sense of humor as well.”

Rolling his eyes, Luke reaches a hand up to run through Percy’s hair again, comforted by the feel of it, knowing that the boy is indeed with him. Mulling the words over in his head, he grins lazily and tugs Percy farther down, brushing his nose against Percy’s. His hand slides down to cup the other demigod’s cheek softly. “My height? You are still shorter than me, Jackson.”

Percy closes his eyes, leaning into Luke’s hand, trembling softly at the reality. The relief he wished for, longed for through the attempt at pretending that nothing is real disappears, the ugly, agony of pain arcing through him once more. No matter how much he tries to forget, it’ll never truly rid itself from his mind, not when he knows that either he or Luke will be dead soon. “Not for long.” 

“Your right” Luke whispers, bringing his other hand up to cup Percy’s other cheek, tracing a thumb across his cheekbone. Breathing deeply, he gazes at the half blood’s closed eyes, wishing that Percy would look down at him so he could memorize those green eyes, though he already has them memorized. A desperation arises in him and he presses his fingers harder into Percy’s skin until the demigod opens his eyes. “Want to know my biggest regret?”

Uncertainty flashes in the demigod’s eyes before Percy nods, determined though the pain lingers with green. “Yes.”

“You.”

“What?” Percy blinks, eyes widening as his breath hitches at the implications dancing in the blue eyes, luring him closer. 

“I left you. I never got to have you. I betrayed you” Pulling Percy down the last breath, Luke brushes his lips against Percy’s, closing his eyes against the turmoil of emotion that is arcing between them both, unable to deal with it. “Can I have you now, Perce? Just this once?”

Percy’s heart jumps in his chest as he gazes down at Luke Castellan. He’s always loved Luke, the camp counsellor who looked after him, took him in, trained him, cared for him. He’s always wanted Luke to love him back, despite the betrayal, the pain, and the suffering Luke put him through. Despite it all, Luke was always there, holding back somehow to keep Percy from being seriously injured. He was always what Percy wanted. “You’ve always had me, Luke.”

Leaning down the rest of the way, Percy presses his lips to Luke’s with a certainty that lights a fire in him, forcing him closer. Luke’s surprised jerk has Percy grinning desperately as he slips a knee over the older demigod, letting his weight rest onto of Luke. With a strangled gasp Luke jerks up against Percy, returning his kiss with all of the pent up emotions welling in his chest, hoping to convey years of love into one kiss. Percy moans softly, one hand sliding to tangle in short blond hair as he nips at Luke’s bottom lip sweetly, surprising the older demigod. Before he can do anything, Percy starts pulling away, his lips a bare breath away from Luke’s.

“Luke…” The tears gathering in Percy’s eyes as he pulls away slide down his cheeks and drip onto Luke’s. He shudders, nuzzling his head into Luke’s neck, shoulders shaking with the effort of holding in his tears. “I can’t lose you.”

“Shh, it’ll be ok Percy.” The older demigod wraps his arms around Percy, pressing a kiss to his forehead and closing his eyes. “I promise.”  
“But-” Percy’s protest dies in his throat as he recognizes the determined tone in Luke’s voice. Pulling up to look down into his face, Percy chews his bottom lip, trying to piece together a future where everything would be ok.

“We have tonight.” Luke smiles up at Percy, brushing away the wet trails that the tears made on the boy’s cheeks with his thumbs. His smile is mirrored hesitantly by the boy on top of him, a hope igniting in his eyes that has Luke hoping to. “No matter what happens, Percy Jackson, you will always hold my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time and choosing to read Stray Back to Me. The Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson ships was one of my first PJ ships, and one of my most favorites that I return to often, though it's really hard for me to write, because it always turns out SAD. That's really all I can imagine, is sad and sweet. I love it. And I love how some people call it “Lucy”. Like, OMG. Perfect ship name ever for them. So, I don’t care what ship name you use, that is the one I officially use for this couple! Anyways, I think my next story will either be Apollo/Percy Jackson or Leo/Nico di Angelo, but I really have no idea. I mean, come on, I can’t be predicted. But either way, it will star/have dearest Percy featuring in it.


End file.
